


Mail Attraction

by nctatnightnight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Cock Warming, F/M, Mutual Pining, Porn With Plot, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctatnightnight/pseuds/nctatnightnight
Summary: Doyoung and the Reader meet one fateful night at the mail room and begin a whirlwind romance.





	Mail Attraction

The office clock chimed for ten o'clock – ten dainty chimes to nearly lull you to sleep. You sipped your coffee and reached to put it back on the table, safe away from your station where you had been boxing the mail. This was an easy enough job. You got up early, went to class, left for work, worked until late, then went home to have just enough sleep to do it all again the next day. You sorted the incoming mail and packages and you transcribed and sent internal memos and reports for a giant skyscraper full of businesses and law firms downtown, yourself and three others. Your boss was nice enough to let you stay on after your initial internship. It was a quiet job. You rarely dealt with people other than your co-workers, usually just secretaries and personal assistants inquiring to the mail their bosses were expecting.

You typed up the last of your memos for the day and set them to print. You sipped your coffee as the pages slid onto the tray and, with a practiced hand, you flicked the memos into their appropriate boxes. The boxes lined the wall connecting your first floor office to the hallway, little open tunnels where personnel would come and regularly grab their mail and messages. As your distribution schedule was widely known through the whole building, you normally didn’t have to rush to beat anyone to their boxes before they could get there. That is, except for tonight. Focusing more on the stack of sheets in your hand rather than the boxes you’d long since memorized, you never noticed the hand reaching in to grab the small pile of papers as you slotted the memo into its box. Your hands collided, causing yelps on either side of the wall that disrupted the severe silence of the hall. You stumbled back a step before peering through the box. A beautiful man – probably an assistant judging from his modestly smart outfit – was mirroring you, looking bewildered at the box. His slim face scrunched as he stepped closer, the dim light in your office impeding his ability to see you. You took a deep breath of confidence, before finally saying, “I’m so sorry! Are you alright?” Though he had been searching for you, he was surprised to hear your voice. He raised his hand to wave and noticed something on it. “Yeah! You just scared me – Oh. I did get a paper cut, though.” You jumped on the opportunity. “Hold on,” you spoke through the box before running to your little first aid kit in your desk. You returned, passing a small bandage through the box. He flashed a dazzling smile and accepted the offer and, making quick work of bandaging himself. “Thank you,” he said, “it’s almost like you’ve had this happen before.”

“Definitely,” you said, “but this is the first time I’ve ever inflicted damage on another person.”

“No worries!” He reassured you, “By the way, was that the memo from Peterson? That’s why I originally came down here.”

“Oh!” You exclaimed, “It was! I wasn’t expecting anyone to pick it up until the morning.”

“Nope,” he sighed, “just me, getting it now. I’ve been working late on this case for the past few days. I actually better get back upstairs now before I get more distracted.”

You tingled. Were you the distraction? Were you a bad distraction? “Wait!” You called as he turned to leave, “What’s your name? In case I see you again?”

He flashed a devilish grin. “Doyoung. And you will definitely see me again. Thanks for the great bedside manner, Doctor.” He waved with his bandaged hand and left. You stared, wondering when you’d see him next.

✉️♥️✉️♥️✉️♥️✉️♥️✉️♥️✉️♥️✉️♥️✉️

You didn’t wait long. A couple of nights later, shortly after 10PM again, you heard soft footsteps on the carpeted floor of the hall outside. You paused as you boxed the memos for the day. From where you had been sitting, you were about eye level with a box with a perfect view of a veiny hand excitedly fidgeting before adjusting a sizeable bulge in his slacks. You gasped. Out loud. “Oh, Jesus,” you heard Doyoung curse from the hallway, “did you see that?”

You considered not answering. You considered being honest. You settled for being sly, playing off his demeanor he’d had last time you met.

“Was I not supposed to?”

“Not yet. I’d like to take you out first, if anything.”

“What a gentleman,” you laughed. “What would we do?”

“Well, we’d take a romantic stroll to bring the memo I’m looking for back to my desk upstairs, and then have a candlelight dinner in the cafeteria.”

“Truly romantic. I do have a memo for you, though.” You did have a memo for him, but your mind raced. You quickly scribbled your name and phone number onto a slip of paper and handed both pages through the box to him. His touch on your hand lingered a moment before he turned to leave.

“Thanks,” he said, “I’m sure we’ll have time for that date another time when we’re not so busy.” And, just like last time, he was suddenly gone.

✉️♥️✉️♥️✉️♥️✉️♥️✉️♥️✉️♥️✉️♥️✉️

Since then, you impatiently watched the clock every night once it chimed for 10PM. It’d been three more days, though you did have one off in between. Had he come that night? Did he miss you? You thought you must be blowing his intentions out of proportion. Suddenly, a knock sounded at the wall of boxes. A knock? You stepped closer to investigate. As you neared, a hand poked through to wave at you.

“Hi,” Doyoung beamed at you, “I thought you might be hungry.” He retracted his hand before passing you a sleeve of crackers through the box. You laughed in surprise. “I’m always hungry,” you said, “so this was extra thoughtful of you.”

“What kind of hungry?” he asked. You gagged on the cracker you were chewing on. He was so confident and so corny. He knew it. He laughed and shook his head. “No, really though,” he added, “I’m not looking for a memo tonight. I mean, I am, but I also wanted to see you. I mean,” he laughed again, “I can’t really see you in there, but you’ve been fun to talk to lately.”

“You, too,” you blushed. “Wait, is that wine?”

“Yeah. Come to this bigger box.” He beckoned to a bigger mailbox down below you, about hip level. You bent down to retrieve the proffered glass and let him pour you enough for a few sips, careful to still not let him see you. What if he just liked your voice? He offered a string cheese next. You exploded with laughter, “You’re kidding. A wine and cheese date?”

“Of course. I’m a classy guy. Do you have any free time?”

Of course you did. You sat, each of you on your own sides of the wall, swapping your snacks and sharing the cheap bottle of wine as you talked. Eventually, he had to go finish his work for the night. You let him leave, hating yourself for not leaving with him.

✉️♥️✉️♥️✉️♥️✉️♥️✉️♥️✉️♥️✉️♥️✉️

You were ready for your next encounter, whenever that would be. You had left a memo written specifically for Doyoung in the box to find when he got there before you would come to work for the evening. It had taken a lot of encouraging yourself, but you took the plunge. The memo simply said, “You’ve been on my mind all week. I’m ready for another date.” It’d been two days since then. Was it too much? Maybe he was scared off. Suddenly, a tap at the mailboxes behind you where you sat at your desk. You nearly sprinted across the room.

“Hey!” You sounded too excited. You pulled yourself back, “I was wondering when you’d come.”

Doyoung looked hesitant. Maybe you had scared him off after all. “I came because… I don’t know. Is this whole thing, I don’t know, is it dumb?”

You fidgeted with the hem of your skirt. “I don’t think so,” you said quietly. You were being honest. “It’s sort of the nicest thing that’s happened to me in a long while. I gave you my number. Why don’t you text me or call me or anything? Are you wondering if this is dumb because you’re not taking it seriously? Is this a game to you?”

Doyoung looked shocked. You did, too. When did you even start wondering this? When did you even get the urge to ask him these things? You were somewhat hurt, sure, but you had thought you were enjoying yourself too much to care. Doyoung sighed.

“I guess I was just enjoying the idea of not seeing you,” he said. “It made it feel easier to play pretend and not commit and not really even try. You’re just… you’re so nice to talk to. You excite me. The idea of you excites me. I’m not surprised I hurt you, though. I’m sorry.” He turned to leave.

“Wait!” He stopped. You could feel your heartbeat increase pace. Quickly, you slipped your hand through a mailbox to grab his sleeve. He peeked up at your touch. “Come inside,” you said, sounding more confident than you felt.

“Why?” He asked.

“I want to see each other face to face before you actually go.”

Doyoung looked at your hand on his sleeve, eyebrows furrowed as he thought about it. He carefully pulled your hand off of him. Your breathing hitched in your chest. Suddenly, he was gone. You stood, dreading over what you could’ve done to make him want to stay when you were startled by the rattle of your office’s door handle.

Doyoung was in your office. Doyoung was staring at you in your office. He shook himself out of his daze, looking around. “Are we alone?” He asked. You nodded, your breathing shaky. He stepped closer to you, the silence in the room heavy on your shoulders. Doyoung was standing in front of you in your office and you had nowhere to hide. Craving some control of the situation, you tentatively put a up hand to his slim cheek. He was here, really looking at you. You wrapped your other hand around his and put it to your own cheek. You searched his eyes for any clue of what he could be thinking.

“Do I look alright? Worth the wait?”

“You look better than I ever imagined. You look real, for one thing.”

“What do you want to do?” You asked, “Do you still want to go?”

“I want to kiss you. I’ve wanted to ever since I got your memo.”

Though it was an answer you should have predicted, it still made you falter. You felt goosebumps raise on your arms. You felt that you could very well faint from all this tension and uncertainty if you didn’t do something.

So you did something.

You pulled his hand from where it was resting on your cheek, down to wrap around your waist. You own hands ran up his arms to wrap around his neck as your lips neared his. You felt him stop breathing, mirroring you once again. Your lips met and you instantly felt your knees buckle. His strong hands gripped your waist, making you whine into the kiss. The sudden outburst made you pull away, cheeks turning bright red in horror of how eager you must seem. However, as you pulled back you could also see his own reaction — cheeks flushed, out of breath, hungry. The tension in your chest dropped right to your belly. Seeing how excited he was only fueled you further. You grabbed him by his necktie, surprising yourself with how forward he made you want to be. Your lips crashed into one another again and you let yourself be more honest this time — this is something you wanted since you first met. You pulled at each other until you were up against your desk, nearly tripping back over it. Reflexively, his hands hooked under your thighs and sat you on top, his knee slotting in between yours so you could wrap your legs around him. He was so warm against you that you let out an involuntary moan. You felt your ears burn with bashfulness again, but the groan he returned against your neck as he nibbled on it only encouraged you. You let yourself moan softly again, this time causing him to throb against you and tighten his grip that had somehow ended up on your breast without you noticing. He was so responsive to you, and it only made you want to see him react even more. You gingerly snaked a hand down his torso, trailing down his taut stomach down to the rigid bulge rubbing against you. He shuddered, involuntarily biting down on your shoulder. You heard him cursing in your ear, begging for you to help him, do something. You unclasped his belt, looking up at him. His eyes dark like an animal, he made quick work of unbuttoning your blouse. You released him from his briefs, his hot member throbbing in your hands as you stroked him. You asked him if he wanted to see how hungry you really were — something you were surprised to hear from your own mouth. His turn to surprise you came as he desperately whispered against your lips, “Next time, next time, I just really need you right now. I’ve wanted this so much.” You felt his slender fingers slip down to your core, tracing the seams on your modest panties, having grown damp from arousal. He looked to you, starving and infatuated and waiting for approval. You could only muster a nod before he hiked up your skirt and barely moved your panties aside. You both groaned as he pushed into you, your ankles hooking together behind his back. You fell back against your computer as he rocked into you, everything on the desk threatening to roll off as you both stifled your louder reactions. You had his necktie in a vice grip, your knuckles turning white as you felt your climax coming too quickly. Doyoung cursed under his breath, apparently coming too fast for his own good as well. That made you feel better — there was hopefully always next time.

“Doyoung,” You pleaded, “I need it. Make me cum.” You knew that would send him over the edge, and it did. You bit into your knuckle as you came, tightening around him as you whimpered through your climax. He clenched a hand around your other hand on his tie, holding onto you and your gaze as he suddenly came, knocking the air out of him. He slumped over you on the desk, you both fighting to catch your breath. You smiled and stroked his hair when you felt him freeze above you.

“Are you on the pill?”

You nodded, “Better. Implant.” His shoulders slumped as he sighed in relief. “Good,” he said, “that would’ve been pretty dumb of me. Of us? I mean, you’re not dumb, but—“

You pressed a finger to his lips. “So,” You began, “are you still leaving?”

He smiled. “No,” he said softly, “in fact, I want to do this again. And more.”

“More sex stuff?”

“No,” he laughed, “Date stuff. Not just cheap wine and cheese, either. I want to see you outside of this building, for one thing. For another thing, I’d like to actually see you in sunlight.”

“Than sounds wonderful. When did you have in mind?”

He leaned forward to press a soft kiss against your lips. “I don’t know yet,” he whispered against you, “I’ll send you a memo when I know what my week looks like.”

✉️♥️✉️♥️✉️♥️✉️♥️✉️♥️✉️♥️✉️♥️✉️

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to skzctnightnight.tumblr.com!


End file.
